


At least we understand each other

by Queen_Ags



Series: Satya and Hanzo on the run together [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Drunkenness, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Sharing a Bed, actual drunken disaster hanzo, bewildered satya whom could use a break, right after the dragon short, so many emotions holy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Ags/pseuds/Queen_Ags
Summary: Satya involuntarily falls asleep when Hanzo takes care of a job in Hanamura. She wakes up to find him drunk and vulnerable.





	

Hanzo had been acting strange ever since they got to Japan. He was quiet, as usual, but in an unsettling manner. Satya couldn’t quite place her finger on it. She didn’t notice anything was wrong until after she happily declared all the sights she wanted to see in Hanamura. Hanzo said sternly that it wasn’t safe and that they didn’t have the time. They settled in a secluded house in the countryside, not too far from the city. It was a mystery to why Hanzo had the key to such a beautiful house. It had a traditional aesthetic but with modern conveniences. It was sparsely furnished and dusty. The wood was a beautiful dark brown, and smooth. Outside was a wonderful, albeit unkept, grass field. Satya considered asking Hanzo his connections to the place but refrained. He had after all refused to answer any questions she had about the magnificent castle in Hanamura.

 

They didn’t talk much for the rest of the day. Satya checked their supplies and wrote down what they needed to buy. She looked through their traveling plans, making sure that all was in order. She searched for safe routes and destinations. Hanzo prepared his arrows to be in fighting condition. She saw him pack incense and something more in a small pouch. He then took a bath. An awfully long one. When he finally finished Satya couldn’t keep her curiosity in check.

 

¨Do you have a job in Hanamura,¨ she asked. Hanzo glanced at her as he looked at his phone.

¨Yes.¨ 

 

Satya was nervous and frustrated. She had no idea if she should continue to inquire or leave him alone. She didn’t understand why he was so melancholic or why he didn’t relay any details about the job.

 

¨Why do you need incense,¨ she continued to ask.

¨None of your concern,¨ he shut her down. Satya furrowed her brow, annoyed that he would dare to use that a tone against her.

¨What an unnecessarily rude reply,¨ she said and went to the other room where there was a kotatsu*. She snuggled beneath its blanket and read an ebook on her phone. She didn’t absorb much of the information as irritation occupied her mind.

 

They ate dinner in awkward silence. Satya glanced at Hanzo several times but he didn’t spare her a look.

 

At midnight Hanzo had clothed himself in a haori, leaving one sleeve to hang by the side, revealing his tattoo. He grabbed his quiver, bow and the small pouch. It was an unusual display. Satya stood in the hall like a disgruntled wife as Hanzo put on his boots.

 

¨Don’t leave the house,¨ he ordered.

¨Is there something dangerous here?¨

¨Yes.¨

¨Care to tell me?¨

¨Just set up your turrets.¨

"How can I prepare if I don't know what's coming?"

"Nothing is coming." 

Hanzo left with a measly goodbe. Satya bit her thumb in frustration. She set up turrets while grumbling to herself about how Hanzo was so overdramatic. After locking the doors she sat down by the kotatsu, determined to stay awake until he came back. She brought out her phone and googled ¨Hanamura¨. Travel agencies came up advertising the beautiful place. There was a wikipedia page which she clicked on.

 

_Hanamura was founded when the Japanese people moved north in… After an intense war between the clans, the Shimada clan came out victorious, making the others their servants…_

She recognized the Shimada name and clicked on it.

_The Shimadas have had a hand in the government since… It was by the 1900’s they where started to be called a Yakuza… Despite being the most powerful clan in Japan, the business collapsed when its leader, Hanzo Shimada, abruptly died along with the rest of his family…_

 

Satya stared at the name, holding her breath. There was no wikipedia page for Hanzo Shimada but she googled it, fingers tapping frantically. All results were in Japanese and google-translate was not going to help. She clicked on images but nothing good came up. Most were of people who faced away from the camera. There was one photo of a young man shaking hands with another. He was clean-shaven and had long hair. His features were strong and elegant. Satya cursed her autism for being so bad with facial-recognition. She added ¨death¨ to the search and one english result came up. It was an 8 year-old article.

 

_The Japanese government confirmed today the death of Yakuza leader Hanzo Shimada. They say he was killed during a dispute…_

 

The more she read the more sense it made. His excellent diplomatic skills, acute fighting abilities, contacts all over the world, questionable morals, not having mentioned his family or hometown once and the incense. Satya rested her head in her hand, shocked that she had traveled and come to love a mob boss. Anger took a hold and she slammed a hand on the table. She stood up and searched for more information as she walked around in circles. Her steps were quick with loud thuds. She found articles about the crimes the Shimadas had committed, the power they had had in the government, their rich and proud history, their supposed spirit dragons and how sudden and unexpected their fall was. There were several conspiracy theories stating that Hanzo had killed his younger brother Genji Shimada, that Hanzo had fled with the business’s money or that the whole family was still alive but fled from the Yakuza life.

 

Satya had to restrain herself from throwing her phone across the room. After an hour of furious walking her feet burned and she sat down by the kotatsu again. Taking a deep breath she ran her fingers over her lips. She licked and then wiped them. She felt stupid. So incredibly stupid. She knew his line of business, that he killed people for a living but he had standards. He didn’t kill people who didn’t deserve it, or so she thought. She scrolled through an article explaining Yakuza culture and the crimes they indulge in. It was her own fault for trusting him so blindly. She had known nothing about him after all. 

 

Satya made herself tea, ready to stay up for however long it would take for Hanzo to come back. With anger seething in her skin, she continued to read whatever information she could find on the Shimadas.

 

When she opened her eyes again, she felt drowsy and was resting her head against the hard table. She lazily scrambled for her phone. It showed 04:53. Satya jumped up and quickly went to the front door. She saw Hanzo’s boots lying haphazardly on the floor along with his quiver. There was a single weathered arrow left.

 

¨Hanzo,¨ she called out and searched the house. She saw the slide door to the back porch open and went there. Hanzo sat on the porch with his back facing her. There was a sake bottle beside him and a cup. He removed his hand from his neck, which had red indents from his nail. His haori was close to falling off as was his hair-tie. He turned half way to her and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

 

¨Forgive me, did I wake you?¨ His speech was slowed down and there was a hint of a slur. Satya stood awkwardly for a moment, trying to access him. Her questions disappeared and her anger was washed away.

 

¨Are you okay,¨ she asked.

¨Yes,¨ he answered cheerfully and raised the bottle triumphantly in the air, ¨the sake’s great! You should have a taste.¨ He filled his cup to the brim and downed it in an instant, some spilling. Satya, with some hesitation, sat down beside him. He looked down, not granting her a glance.

 

¨Did the job go well?¨

Hanzo gave a cynical laugh.

¨No.¨

That was the first time he had failed a mission, if it was a mission that is.

¨How many did you kill?¨

He gave an even bigger laugh and rested his head in his hand.

¨I thought I had killed him. Turns out I had utterly failed my duty.¨

¨But there’s only one arrow left.¨

¨I know. I must be pathetic.¨

He rubbed his eyes and lifted his head.

¨There’s no meaning for me left.¨

The words shocked Satya. She for once looked to his eyes and was stunned even more. They were glistening and red, tears close to spilling over. Hanzo reached to grab the bottle but Satya quickly took it first. She felt the liquid moving around and it was less than half-full. For the first time he looked at her. He was eerily quiet for a moment before he chuckled.

 

¨Come now, a little sake doesn’t hurt.¨

He moved to take the bottle. Satya put her hand up but he was persistent. As he reached out for it he lost his balance and fell into her, both landing on the floor. The bottle fell off the porch. Hanzo chuckled again, a low and deep rumble. He raised himself, one hand on either of her sides. It got still and quiet. The atmosphere being filled to the brim with some emotion Satya couldn’t discern. His body was faintly swaying from side to side. His heat enveloped Satya. Him being half-naked while towering over her made her nervous. She saw his chest heave deeply and slowly. She quickly glanced to his eyes. They were droopy but the interest and intensity in them was clear. Hanzo let the knuckle of a finger run smoothly along her cheek. If the circumstances were different she would've been excited but now hypersensitivity reigned.

 

¨How did the offering go,¨ she blurted out to dissuade his mood. Hanzo's eyes widened. It took a second but he moved away and sat down.

¨What do you mean?¨

¨The incense. It was for your family, right?¨

¨How do you know that?¨ There was something hostile and frightening about his voice.

¨I…,¨ she hesitated, he was clearly not feeling well, ¨your name is Hanzo Shimada.¨

He turned to looked at her with a glowering expression. 

¨Where did you get that information.¨ His tone was harsh.

¨Some simple research on the internet.¨ Satya’s anger crept back, provoked by his demeanor. Hanzo snorted and turned away.

¨Why didn’t you tell me?¨

¨What? Should I have told you,¨ he said in a condescending manner.

¨You know everything about me and the sins I’ve committed.¨ Satya raised her voice.

¨It was hard not to know.¨

Satya tightened her lips.

¨I trusted you-¨

¨Then that’s your own fault,¨ Hanzo growled, ¨we are not family or partners. I owe you nothing of my past!¨

Satya was taken aback. She felt something hurting and bubbling in her chest. The silence was cutting and deafening. The wind rustling the grass felt highly inappropriate.

¨Now, if you could leave me alone.¨ Hanzo faced away from her. 

 

There it snapped. Satya flared her nostrils and stood up. She grabbed Hanzo’s arm and forced him to stand up. He looked at her, irritated.

¨What-¨

¨You need to sleep,¨ Satya hissed. Hanzo tried to free himself but Satya pulled him closed to her. Their faces were a few centimeters away from each other.

¨I’ll knock you out if I have to,¨ she threatened. Hanzo silently and bitterly resigned. She dragged him to the bedroom, where two futons* laid ready. She took off his utility belt.

¨What are you doing,¨ he asked, trying to hide that he became flustered.

¨Making you ready for bed, you fool .¨

She pulled off his hair tie and took the haori. She then sat down on one of the futons, legs crossed. She glared at him and he glared back.

¨We’re not partners so no good night kiss for you. Now go. To. Bed.¨ She was more than done with him. Hanzo huffed through his nose and, like a pouty child, went to bed. He laid down facing away from her. When a painful minute had gone by he spoke.

¨Are you not going to get ready for bed?¨

¨’l’ll have to make sure you actually sleep and not drown yourself in sorrow and alcohol.¨

¨Hmph.¨

 

As time ticked by dreadfully slow, Satya felt a knot in her throat. She swallowed, and blinked to avoid tears. She touched her lips once again and dragged her nails over them. She bit her underlip and cursed the man lying in front of her, who acted like a stranger.

 

A loud ’thud’ woke Satya from her sleep. She saw Hanzo’s tense fist on the floor. He was breathing heavily and covering his eyes. She didn’t move, only watched him being torn apart by something he refused to share. If he didn’t want her empathy she wouldn’t give it. With gritted teeth a tear ran down his cheek. His chest jerked and his breath hitched. Satya was surprise by the pain she felt in her chest. Defeated by some stupid compassion she moved to his futon. She grabbed the hand that didn’t cover his eyes and intertwined her fingers with his. The hefty movements calmed down but were still there. They didn’t say anything and Satya didn’t move closer. She gazed at his tattoo, feeling somber and confused, angry and sympathetic.

 

¨I just realized something,¨ she said quietly, unsure if Hanzo heard her, ¨you understand me better than anyone.¨

Hanzo's quiet sobs stopped. He removed his hand from his eyes and looked at her, revealing all his vulnerability.

¨Don’t compare me to you. You are so much better than me.¨ His voice was so gentle, it provoked something in Satya.

¨Don’t you dare put me on a pedestal. I did that to you and it did not end well. We are both sinful fools.¨

Hanzo gave a quick smile and breathed a laugh.

¨Do you still believe that there is good and evil,¨ he asked.

¨Yes.¨

¨I envy you.¨ He brought her hand to his mouth and gave a soft kiss. ¨I don’t think I will ever figure out what’s what. You should leave me.¨

Satya’s eyes snapped to his face.

¨No,¨ she exclaimed.

¨I’m no good and being near me is dangerous-¨

¨If I leave there’s is no telling what will happen to you and I’m just as dangerous as you are!¨

¨Satya.¨ Hearing her name roll off his tongue so affectionately hurt her. ¨Don’t argue with me on this, please.¨ He dared to smile when he uttered those words.

¨You’re drunk.¨

¨Then I will tell you the same thing when I’m sober.¨

She didn't know if she should've looked sad or angry.

¨You’re an idiot,¨ she said and squeezed his hand.

¨I know, I’m sorry,¨ he whispered. He let go of her hand and sat up.

¨You’ll find so much more without me.¨ He embraced her and they laid down together. Satya felt a part of her burning from hypersensitivity but his warmth was so precious to her. She took Hanzo’s head in her hands. She kissed him on his forehead and let her lips linger for a moment. She let Hanzo nuzzle against her collarbone. She stroke his head, her fingers combing through his hair. He gave a kiss and settled an arm around her, circling it on her back.

 

They remained so and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *just google kotatsu; I'm way too tired to explain what it is  
> *a type of bed. basically a madress you roll out on the floor.
> 
> Tbh, I'm not happy with this at all. This is like a crappy first draft. If I ever get around to write the whole fic this scene will be vastly different but whatever. I wrote something YAY  
> I'm afraid this actually might be ooc but I need to leave this so I can continue my Genji fic. Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
